SomebodyxSomebody
by Firestorm Studios
Summary: Sora returns to the Destiny Islands to find Kairi and Riku betraying his love and trust. Friendships are formed and shattered, betrayed and redeemed, as Sora is threatened to lose everything he holds dear. Yaoi, rape - You have been warned. COMPLETED!
1. A Great Return Home

Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't flame, just leave constructive criticism. And yes, I know I'm not as good as everyone else, but PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE!

This story takes place between Chain of Memories and KH2. Sora woke up in the pod in Castle Oblivion and is taking a 7 week break before returning to Castle Oblivion to finally finish restoring his memories.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all of its characters, worlds, and other stuff are property of Disney and Square Enix (A.K.A. Squaresoft) Nothing in this Fanfiction belongs to me, except for the story idea of this Fanfiction. This is not intended to make a profit in any way. AND THAT GOES FOR EVERY CHAPTER IN THIS STORY!!!

SomebodyxSomebody Chapter 1 – A Great Return Home

Sora was en route to the Destiny Islands via King Mickey's private transport - his old Gummi Ship was being upgraded at the castle. He had been at the King's castle for a week after awaking from his capsule in Castle Oblivion. This girl called Namine told him that his memories were restored, but they needed to be fortified, so that he would never forget again. He had to go back in about 6 weeks.

"Oh well", he muttered to himself. He hoped that the 6 weeks would be a break, and that he would be able spend some alone time with Kairi. He smiled at the thought. She must have missed him! He had a whole Keyblade dedicated to her, and the promise he had made her. He had only brought the Kingdom Key, Oblivion and the Oathkeeper to the Destiny Islands, and left the other Keyblades at the castle. He landed on the shore to a huge party - There were celebrations everywhere! Cake and streamers, fireworks and dancing. He refused numerous offers to dance, but the girls didn't feel rejected, because they knew from the start their chances with Sora were slim, because he had love in his heart for only one – Kairi.

After the festivities, he told everyone that he would tell his tales later that night. He learned that Kairi and Riku were up in what the children called the 'sandy clearing' in the center of the forest, which was in the center of their island. He took the Oathkeeper Keyblade with him to see Kairi and Riku. He ran into the sandy clearing to find Kairi and Riku, pressing their lips together.

Sora screamed the scream of a broken man.

Kairi turned and saw Sora. She gasped, and Riku's face looked mixed with shock, and to a certain extent, fear. Sora choked down his scream, and tears began streaming down his blue eyes, now filled with anger beyond that of anything seen by humans.

"YOU!" Sora yelled, striding with hatred in his movements, and the Kingdom Key in his hand. Riku began backing up. "S-Sora… I can explain…" Sora spat into the dirt. "I'll bet you can!" Kairi ran in between Riku and Sora.

"Sora! Stop!" Sora stopped in his tracks, not because she told him to, but despite the fact that she had been cheating on him, he still loved her.

"Get out of the way, Kairi - Riku will die for violating our friendship."

Kairi shook her head. "You don't get it. I chose Riku."

Sora slammed his Keyblade into the ground. "You WHAT? How could you?"

Kairi began crying as well. "Riku told me… That you were dead… He supported me, helped me cope with your death, in the few days that he's been here…"

Sora picked his Keyblade back up. He directed his speech towards Riku. "Well, I'm alive, so your plan didn't work, did it, you lying asshole?"

Riku whispered to Kairi to get out of the way.

"Honestly, Sora, I didn't know you were…" Sora wouldn't take excuses. He threw his Keyblade, intentionally missing Riku and striking the tree above his shoulder. Sora charged toward Riku, summoning back the Kingdom Key. Riku pulled out the Soul Eater and threw it so that it knocked the Kingdom Key right out of Sora's hands and onto the ground. Both of them were unable to call their weapons – the other weapon stopped it from teleporting. Sora continued his charge nonetheless. He punched Riku square in the mouth, sending him flying into a tree. He then jumped onto Riku, preparing a punch in the stomach, but Riku's hand caught the blow. Riku then flipped Sora over, nearly crushing Sora's small body.

"Kairi's made her choice." He said. "I'm sorry, Sora." He punched Sora in the stomach HARD, too hard for Sora's form to sustain. The last thing Sora saw before blacking out was Riku walking smugly away.

To Be Continued…


	2. Destroyed By Love

SomebodyxSomebody

Chapter 2: Destroyed By Love

Sora awoke with a start, finding himself lying on the uncomfortable ground. He tried to move, but couldn't. He tried to speak, but couldn't. He had been tied and gagged! It must've been Riku, that bastard! He struggled again, but couldn't slip his hands free.

Figures. Riku had always been good at knots. He called the Kingdom Key, but even with it he couldn't move his hand and slash the knots. He heard movements in the forest around. He wondered what it was. If it was human, he was saved. Or if it was animal, he could be in deep trouble.

Worse. It was Kairi.

"Sora." She sat down next to him and untied his gag.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked.

Kairi stroked his hair. "To explain."

Sora wasn't about to forgive her after a measly explanation. "Explain what, that the one I loved would rather kiss my best friend after he lies to you saying I'm dead rather than wait and confirm it?"

Kairi sighed. "He supported me, Sora I thought you dead, and I broke down. He helped me cope with your death. You come back. I can't just drop him and go out with you again… He'd be crushed."

Now it was Sora's turn to sigh. "You think I'm not crushed? My best friend told my girlfriend that I was dead, went out with and kissed said girlfriend, and then tied me here."

Kairi shook her head. "I tied you here. I told your family you need some time to think, and guaranteed them that you that you will be back to them in the morning, then I tied you while you were unconscious so that I could talk to you when you woke up."

Sora began to weep softly. Tears fell from his large blue eyes on to the sand below, as the grains sucked the moisture greedily. Sora hadn't cried since kindergarten. He turned to face away from Kairi.

"Go away. I hate you. And I hate Riku too."

Kairi suddenly grew concerned - this wasn't Sora she was talking too. Sora had never hated anyone in his entire life. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me. I hate you." Sora erupted in anger. He twirled around his Kingdom Key in his hand, slashing the ropes that bound him.

He jumped up. "Take it back." He said, throwing something very large into the sand. "I don't want it anymore."

Sora walked away, and the moon came out from behind a cloud. The object was the Oathkeeper, the blade which bonded Sora and Kairi.

Sora wept as he walked away. "I hate her." But his voice could not convince his heart.

To Be Contnued! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Crossfire

NOTE: SomebodyxSomebody is now in an easier to read format! Enjoy! THANK YOU MYSTICMAIDEN18 FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!

SomebodyxSomebody

Chapter 3 – Crossfire

Kairi lay on her bed, thinking. She'd been doing that for quite some time, until the phone rang. Her parents were out, so she answered.

"Hello, Kairi speaking."

"Hello dear, it's Sora's mum, I'm glad I could get onto you."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"Oh, yes! It's terrible! Sora's all depressed! He just took that thing he calls a Keyblade and went out! He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I thought you might know, since he went out to see you last night."

Kairi's conscience screamed for her to say that she was the reason. That she had defeated the mighty Keyblade master with a single kiss. But no. Sora's mother would never forgive her.

"I'm sure it's just… Sora's been through a LOT. I'm sure he's just a bit down and angry at the world."

It was a good excuse. Temporarily.

"Oh… Thank you dear. I'll give him all support I can."

After a short hesitation, Kairi answered.

"So… Will I."

There was a knock at the door. It was Riku. Kairi groaned – it was time for the moment she had been dreading all day.

"Hello"

"Hi Riku. You sure you're up for this?"

"I'm fine."

Kairi smiled. "Then are you ready to go?"

Riku pulled up the Soul Eater. "Ready"

They left the house and continued down the beach. They saw Selphie, Wakka and Tidus.

Wakka called to them. "Hey guys! Sora walked past earlier! Looked pretty pissed! What did you guys do to him last night?!"

"Yeah!" Tidus said. "Kairi, you must have been the man!" Tidus chuckled before being punched by Selphie. "You're a pig, Tidus." Tidus chuckled again. "Acknowledged."

Kairi waved a goodbye to the 3. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus met up with Tom, Peggy and Redmond for a game of dodgeball.

Riku and Kairi went into the forest and continued to the sandy clearing. Sora was there waiting. His face was the essence of fury, and unfortunately for Riku, it was set in stone. Sora walked to the center of the clearing, and kicked the Oathkeeper Keyblade into the dirt.

"Be careful." Kairi whispered to Riku.

Riku nodded and walked into the clearing. Sora was pacing furiously, with the Kingdom Key in one hand, and Oblivion in the other. "So this is what happens after years of friendship. I thought we were friends... That we would all work together, but I guess not. Typical. You're older. You're stronger. No wonder she'd fall for you as soon as you told her I was gone. I would say how could you, but it's obvious that you are quite content with this lie you've weaved up."

Riku was taken aback. "Sora, I didn't know you were alive."

Sora threw Oblivion at Riku. Riku nimbly dodged. Sora re-summoned Oblivion. "Lying to her again, scumbag?" Sora charged at Riku. Clashes sounded out throughout the clearing, and eventually Riku hit a bulls-eye straight through Oblivion. Sora lost Oblivion, but Riku lost his Soul Eater. Once again, both weapons were unable to teleport. But this time there was one difference: Sora had the Kingdom Key. As Sora raised it, Riku punched him in the stomach. Sora doubled over, but recovered quickly. He turned to see Riku standing there. Sora smiled. He yelled, and he became an inferno of blows, holding the Kingdom Key. He prepared it for a battle.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sora roared and charged Riku, only to be stopped. Riku was wielding the Oathkeeper! Riku pushed him back and physically drew the Soul Eater from the dirt.

"Sora, your anger and lust for revenge blinds you to the truth… I AM FAR FROM BEATEN!!!" Riku charged at Sora.

To Be Continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Infiltrate and Annihilate

SomebodyxSomebody

Chapter 4: Infiltrate and annihilate.

Riku charged with all his strength. Sora ducked, and the Soul Eater stabbed through the thin air over Sora's head. Sora swung up with the Oblivion, only to be blocked by the Oathkeeper. Sora swung up with the blunt side of the Kingdom Key, hitting Riku in the stomach. Riku staggered backwards, and Sora once again hit him with it, this time in the legs. Riku fell to the ground. Sora held the Oblivion to his face. Riku smiled. Sora gagged, and looked down. The Soul Eater was sticking out of his leg. Sora wrenched it out, and Soul Eater fell to the ground.

"Curaga." Sora said, and the wound knitted together. He used the Kingdom Key to hold down the Oathkeeper and Soul Eater, and rose the Oblivion.

"And now, it ends." Sora said through gritted teeth. Suddenly he felt the unique force of a human body tackling him to the ground. It was Wakka.

"Get on him!" Wakka said. "He was gonna kill Riku!" Wakka and Tidus held down Sora's arms while Selphie and Kairi sat his legs. Kairi yelled out to Riku.

"Riku! Come get on his leg!" Riku took Kairi's place as she stood up. She walked over to Sora's head and kneeled down. She lifted Sora's chin and kissed him hard on the lips for a long 5 seconds.

"There you go," Kairi said. "It's what you've always wanted. I hate to say it to you, but Riku and I… We are together now." Sora knew that he had to accept it now. And Sora's fighting spirit would have faltered, had his mind not presented him with a FANTASTIC idea.

It was time for plan B: Infiltrate and annihilate.

Kairi continued talking. "I'm sorry again Sora… But even after you came back, I couldn't just say 'thanks for saving my confidence, now die' could I?" Sora shook his head. His mind was spinning with plans. Kairi tickled him under the chin like an obedient dog.

"Now are you going to be an accepting Keyblade master?"

"I'm sorry, Kairi." He said. "I've been selfish." But his mind was racing with thoughts of revenge. And it all started with an unfortunate 15 year old.

"Say, Tom." Sora called to him. "Why don't you, Michael and Peggy join us all for a game of dodgeball?"

30 minutes later, the teams were set. Tom, Peggy, Redmond and Henry plus Sora against Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Riku and Kairi.

"Okay, huddle" Sora said, gathering the other 4 together. "Peggy, your girth is needed. Riku has leadership tactics. His most common strike in dodgeball is getting his whole team to strike at one person. Cover that person." Peggy nodded, and Sora moved on. "Redmond, try to catch the ball. Also, you have no shame in hitting a girl, right?" Redmond shrugged. "Only if they attack me first." Sora nodded. "Tom, we need your strength. Take out Wakka and Tidus." Tom nodded. Sora turned to their last and smallest member. "Henry, you have speed. Dodge and grab balls as they come. Leave Riku to me."

RULES OF DODGEBALL, FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW:

Dodgeball is played using even teams of around 4-6 players using balls. Players throw balls at each other. If you get hit, you are out. If you catch the ball on the full, the player who threw it is out, and one of your players comes back into the game. Last team standing wins.

A few minutes later, the call was heard to play. Henry ran forward and so Team Sora got an early lead. Tom threw and hit home on Wakka's face. "Diagnosis: SHOTGUN!" Tom yelled out. Redmond rolled his eyes. Sora threw and missed Selphie, only to get hit by Kairi. Henry ran forward to collect a ball and Selphie threw. Henry braced himself, but the ball didn't come. He looked up to see Peggy jumping in front of him, 4 balls rebounding off his mass.

It was 4 on 3. Redmond caught Tidus' ball. Tidus cursed, and Sora ran back in. Selphie threw at Redmond, but Redmond just made it. "Ooooh… YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!" He yelled, hitting Selphie in the knees. Redmond could have been seeing things, but he swore he saw Selphie wink at Kairi when she fell. Selphie started screaming. "Why would you hit a girl?" Michael began to apologise, but Kairi threw a ball and hit dead on. Henry ran forward to Sora carrying 2 balls. He saw Kairi taking aim at him and threw one blindly behind him. He turned to see that he had actually got Kairi. He turned around, but Riku's rubber ball hit him in the back and sent him flying.

"Fly." He said to Sora, handing him the other ball. Sora threw at Riku with the force of a rhino. It soared past Riku's ear. Riku readied his ball and threw with greater force. Sora couldn't dodge in time… He was going to lose. Suddenly Tom appeared in front of him and blocked the ball.

"Oh no, you got me!" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He stamped his foot on the ground intentionally, to divert Sora's attention to the ball at his feet. Sora picked it up, still behind Tom, and out of Riku's vision, Riku yelled at Tom. "Get out of the way, Tom! Let me end this!" Tom smirked. "As you wish."

Tom stepped aside, and the ball came with ultrasonic speed. It hit Riku in the stomach and sent him flying to the back of the court.

"Looks like I win." Sora said smugly.

Afterwards, the group was just conversing with each other. Band-aids were going on cuts, and apologies were going on bruises. Wakka even had a nosebleed. Sora heard Tom and Wakka talking as he walked past. "You sure it's okay?" Tom asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Wakka replied. Sora continued over to Riku and Kairi. "Good game" he said, extending his hand. Riku laughed and shook the hand. "Yeah, it was a real heart pounder at the end." Sora forced a smile and left.

Had he fooled them that easily? He smirked. He hoped so. He had a big plan cooking up.

5:00 PM that afternoon.

"This is Kingdom Crusher, checking in, how you doing Filth?" Tom asked over a walkie talkie.

"I'm cool, ready with detonator, are the charges set Bubblegum?" Peggy replied.

Henry piped up. "Bubblegum here, ready to detonate. Can you see them, Nihon?"

Redmond radioed in. "I can see them. They're on top on the dune now. Stay quiet Bubblegum, because when Filth blows the base of the dune, they're gonna slide down and be buried under a bit of sand. Mr. Betrayed runs in and rescues best friend and bonnie lass. Bonnie lass falls for the hero. All ready Sora?"

"Ready"

Peggy blew the base. There was an almighty bang, and the 2 began to slide down. Kairi screamed. Riku managed to escape the sand, but Kairi was buried under it. Sora ran in. Kairi was buried deeper than Sora had thought. Riku and Sora furiously began digging, not to get the girl, but to save her. She was too young to die… But she was metres of sand away. That's when another charge exploded – directly under them.

To Be Continued


	5. Escalation

SomebodyxSomebody

Chapter 5 – Escalation

Riku went flying from the force of the explosion, but he was caught by Tom. Sand flew up everywhere, and Kairi was flung skywards. Below, Sora's Reflega spell faded out, and there was Sora in full hover, gazing up at the redhead.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, and flew up. He caught her and landed. The teenager in question's eyes weren't even fluttering. Sora opened her mouth and gave her CPR. The redhead opened her eyes with a start. She slapped Sora, and Sora went reeling backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

Henry walked into the clearing. "He was just saving your life, that's all."

"Yeah." Redmond continued. "No biggie."

Kairi looked at Sora, and then turned back to Henry and Redmond. "Where's Riku?" She asked.

Redmond and Henry gestured for Tom and Peggy to enter. Tom was carrying Riku's arms, while Peggy held up his legs. They lowered him onto the remains of the dune.

Riku awoke with a start and coughed up some sand. "What happened?"

Peggy brought in the cover story. "Must've been one of those mines left over from the war."

The Destiny Islands had been engulfed in a war years ago, but not a single mine had been laid. Luckily, neither Riku nor Kairi knew that.

Tom looked at Riku. "You know, you're pretty heavy." He turned to Kairi. "I hope for your sake that you're on top." This caused Henry and Redmond to snicker wildly. Even Peggy smiled. Sora, on the other hand, shot them a disapproving scowl.

"Wasn't I funny enough for you, Peggy?" Tom asked as they walked out of the clearing.

"Don't worry, Tom," Henry said in mock sympathy. "Filth cannot feel emotion." Redmond burst into spontaneous laughter, and then they were gone, leaving the 3 teens to themselves.

"Sora." The brunette felt 4 scrutinizing eyes upon him. Riku told Kairi to go home and get cleaned up. When she was out of sight, Riku walked over to Sora.

"Sora, take off your shirt. I need to see something."

"_**WHAT**__ did he just say?_" Sora thought. But before he knew it, Riku was behind him, and Sora's jacket was being slipped off his shoulders. He felt Riku's wet lips on his shoulder. They remained there for a few seconds. Sora was taken aback. He was about to speak when Riku's hand went over his mouth. He removed his hand, but Sora still could not speak – His breath had been taken away. Now he felt his hands being wrapped in strong duct tape. Sora's mind went hazy - he was unable to think. Riku started ruffling Sora's hair, and his free hand wrapped around his body, and reaching under his shirt. His shirt was pushed up. Riku placed Sora on the ground and whispered in his ear…

"I hope you don't mind if I give you a present for saving Kairi." He said, grinning. He kissed Sora long and hard on the lips, just like Kairi had done earlier that day. Riku's hand snuck toward his pants, and further up toward his zipper. But he never reached it, as there was a rustling in the bush. Riku ran into the forest. In the minute that he lay there alone, he felt disturbed and dirty – even though nothing serious had happened. After a few minutes, the rustling became known. Tom's group of 4 was traveling through the forest, calling Sora's name. Henry ran toward the dune.

"Sora, are you her – OH MY GOD! SORA'S BEEN RAPED!" Tom, Peggy and Redmond ran into the clearing. Henry pulled out his pocketknife and slashed the duct tape carefully. Tom knelt down beside him.

"Who did this to you? Tom asked. Tom was furious at whoever would take advantage of an emotionally distraught boy. After a few seconds and no answer, Tom asked again.

"Ri…Ku…" Sora said. Tom stood up.

"That son of a bitch. Redmond, Peggy, stay here and help Sora. Give him anything he wants. Henry! We're going to look for that silver-haired pervert. CHARGE!"

Henry and Tom charged into the forest. "_They won't be able to find him…_" Sora thought, as he felt Redmond putting his clothes back on. Sora decided to acknowledge their help.

"Redmond… Please… Glass of water…" Redmond nodded. "Peggy!" He said. "Get a bottle of cold water for Sora. Use the West Road! It's quickest to your house!" Peggy nodded and ran for Sora's sanity.

-----

Kairi ran out of her house. She had taken a shower, but she still picked grains of sand from her hair. Riku ran toward her. Kairi waved to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sora's… Uhh… emotionally distraught. He won't bother us for a while now." He replied, his emerald green eyes full of guilt. Sora was still his best friend. Guilt had amassed within Riku about everything so far.

Kairi nuzzled her face against Riku's chest. "That's good." She said. "Although I miss him, both as a lover and a friend."

Riku looked at her. "Sora's still a friend."

Kairi looked up at those green eyes. "Yes, but not a true friend anymore. He will never be the same. Sora is very possessive. He won't give up until I go back to him or something happens that will scar him for the rest of his life."

Riku looked towards the seas and nodded. He knew. That's precisely why he was going to finish what he had started earlier.

------

"Yes, Mum. I want to stay at Henry's house tonight." Sora told his Mum over the phone. "Yes, Henry's Mum is fine with it. Okay. Bye." Sora hung up the phone. Henry walked his way. Sora was still shivering.

"You just stay until you feel like going back." Henry told him.

Sora continued shivering and asked, "Are you sure Riku can't get me here?" Tom walked up to him. "This house is as secure as a nuclear bunker. It's big, with many locks and heaps of cameras. It's also great for hide and seek if you don't cheat by going in the camera room." This made Sora smile slightly.

They set Sora up in Henry's warm and comfortable room with a big bed. Redmond brought books in case he wanted to read, and a walkie talkie in case he needed anything. "We're directly below you playing video games. Join us if you feel up to it, or just call. If you're in trouble, we'll be up the stairs in seconds. Okay?"

Sora nodded, and then talked to 4 boys. "Thanks." He said. He really meant it.

1AM that night.

Sora awoke to the unmistakable noise of Peggy dropping to the floor. Henry, Peggy and Michael had slept downstairs in front of their movie. Oh well. He had nothing to worry about. Tom was on the floor next to him. Nothing could happen. He went back to sleep.

It was only 10 minutes later that he heard the creak of the door. Tom heard it too.

"Stay silent" he whispered to Sora. He knew the figures of his friends, and this wasn't one of them. He leaped up and threw a punch. It hit the other in the face, causing the figure to fall over. Tom picked him up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him. The shadow hit the wall, and steadied itself. The shadow knew that he wouldn't have a chance against Tom in direct combat without a weapon, so he pulled out a weapon and fired it. The tranquilizer stabbed into Tom's arm, and he dropped. The figure steadied itself and walked right over to Sora, and the moonlight revealed his face.

It was Riku.

"Hello, Sora." He said. Sora tried to scream, but his voice would not obey. Riku ripped open Sora's jacket and kissed him in the chest, his tongue moving slowly down to the young brunette's nipples. He then stopped as if to tease the terrified boy and move his head upwards.

"Nobody's going to ruin our fun this time." He said, planting a hickey on Sora's neck. "I'm not going to break you, don't worry," he said. He rubbed Sora's chest. "I'm just going to play with you." Sora tried to think. All of his friends were incapacitated. His thoughts were interrupted by his necklace being removed.

Riku planted another hickey, this time on Sora's stomach, then calmly removed Sora's shirt, and then his belt, then proceeded to unzip his fly. He was about to reach in, until he heard a voice from behind. It was Henry.

"Don't move." He said calmly, holding a can of deodorant and his firelighter.

To Be Continued… Please review!


	6. Down, But Not Out

SomebodyxSomebody

Chapter 6 – Down, But Not Out

"Don't move." Henry said, and in his hands were a can of deodorant and his firelighter.

Riku turned from his victim. "You!" He said. "I thought I gave you a lesson downstairs."

Henry gave a short laugh. "Ha! Compared to the blows I take practicing with Tom, you threw butterflies at me. I was surprised that you could incapacitate Redmond and Peggy. Redmond's a light sleeper, and Peggy can take 3 tranquilizers before dropping. They're the ultimate guard team! How did you do it?"

Riku laughed. "Even Redmond will sleep deeply when he's got a tranquilizer in him, and Peggy? All I had to do was fire 4."

Henry flicked his fingers, and his firelight produced flame. He readied his finger to push down the can of deodorant. "I do this, and you go up in smoke. Step away from Sora."

"Oh, stop the dramatics." Riku said, pulling out his weapon and lazily shooting his 7th, and last, tranquilizer needle.

"Bitch!" Henry gasped, and fell to the ground.

"No…" Sora said, his eyes widening in fear as Riku turned toward him.

"Now where were we? Oh, that's right." He picked Sora's belt off the ground and tied it around Sora's wrists. "It's a shame. If Tom, Redmond or Peggy could have taken one more sleeping dart, I wouldn't have been able to do this." He licked Sora's ear, and his hands pushed down Sora's shorts.

"But since luck acted ever so kindly in my favour… I promise I'll be gentle."

-----

8AM next morning…

Sora lay on the bed naked, weeping silently and shaking violently. Redmond had been first up. He ran to the room, and saw the scene. There had obviously been a valiant fight. Henry was lying on the floor, his firelighter and deodorant can in hand. Tom was lying also, and around him were things hit out of place. "_They stopped him! Good work!_" he thought. Then he saw Sora.

Not valiant enough.

"Sora! He ran over. He tapped Sora on the shoulder, but there was no response. "_Oh crap!_" Redmond thought. He ran over to get Peggy, and thankfully Peggy woke up with little trouble. As Peggy ran into the room with Michael, Tom woke up, yelling the last thing on this mind when he was tranquilized.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Tom roared.

Redmond shook his head. "Too late."

Tom's eyes wavered up to Sora. "Oh God… WE FAILED!" Tom yelled, waking up Henry.

"Sora!" Henry yelled. "Is he alright?"

"What do you think?" Peggy said.

Tom quickly formed a plan of action. "Redmond, go into the bathroom and run a bath of hot water. Peggy, you and I will put a blanket around him so that he doesn't scream when we take him to the bath. Henry! Sorry, but you get his clothes and clean up this mess…"

"Oh, thanks!" Henry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Redmond put on his rare angry voice and yelled at Henry.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FIGHTING!"

Henry shut up and started gathering Sora's clothes with a pair of tongs and putting them in the washing machine. Sora was successfully put in the bath, with a few whimpers from the violated boy. His head sunk below water a few times, causing Tom and Peggy to lift it out, but eventually he got the hang of it. They put scented bubblebath, in to clear his mind. The very small part of Sora's brain still functioning at this moment told him to thank them, but his voice was almost nonexistent. All he could do now was whimper.

This continued on for 5 hours, until Sora's brain began functioning again, but only like a slow internet connection. Tom was cleaning Henry's kitchen (he had picked the job out of the hat) as Sora's brain tested everything it knew, from language to memories. Some of the things he heard from the boy wrapped up in blankets (by some miracle, they had managed to get Sora to wear a loose tracksuit.) was strange, but he was glad Sora was talking, even if not making sense most of the time. It seemed his brain was testing sounds.

Another hour later, Peggy and Redmond had left, but Tom was still there. He had specifically asked his Mum to stay another night. Sora was still rugged up. Then Sora made a sound.

"Hen…Ry…" Henry ran over to Sora. "What's wrong?" Sora pointed over to the sofa. "Tom… Whear… Tom go to?" Sora's brain hadn't finished yet, as it was still getting sounds wrong, but Henry understood him easily. "Tom has gone home to get clothes. He'll be back soon." Sora seemed satisfied, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Tom came back at around 3:30 in the afternoon. "How's he doing?" Tom asked.

"Not better than you'd expect. He noticed when you'd gone, so he is conscious of his surroundings, and he can almost pronounce things again."

Tom nodded, and walked over. "Sora, can you see me?" Sora moved his head the tiniest of movements, and his mind crunched his messed up thoughts into the right order.

"T-om?" Tom held back a laugh. "Go back to sleep, Sora." Sora did before Tom had finished the sentence. His brain still needed to rearrange his mind.

"Looks like he got your name right." Henry said, grinning.

-----

"Riku?" The redheaded girl, Kairi asked. Riku grunted quizzically and looked down at her. She continued looking at the sunset while she spoke. "Where were you last night?"

"I was at Sora's." Good enough. Kairi did a neutral face, convinced and unconvinced. "How are you two getting along?" Riku looked toward the sunset, and felt yet another pang of guilt – they struck every time he thought about what had happened. "Just fine."

-----

The next day

"Diagnosis: SHOTGUN!" Tom yelled his trademark call when his character hit the on-screen target. "That is so not fair!" Redmond yelled. "You have awesome shooting on the Wii!" Henry and Peggy were playing too, but they were all also keeping an eye on Sora, who was shuffling in seemingly random directions. Sora was making proper words and sentences, but he was still hurt. His legs were still weak, and walking was a challenge.

"I'm worried, guys," Sora said, moving toward the kitchen. Sora was like a shark. He could turn direction, but if he stopped he would fall. "What if I have to learn to run again and all that?" Peggy piped up. "I read about this last night. If a distraught patient must wait for his abilities and mind to kick back in, then apparently all the other physical stuff clicks in after you re-master walking." Tom whistled in mock amazement.

"Filth can read nowadays? Wow, the bacteria must have grown a brain." Tom said, making Sora laugh. Sora was moving towards them again.

"Yeah, germs ARE getting more complex!" Redmond laughed.

Peggy growled. "Very FUNNY!" He roared, and pounced on Redmond.

Redmond was buried completely under Peggy's being. He was taller than Tom, with muscles used more for defence than attack. Those muscles still bore their full weight on the unfortunate Redmond. Tom simply lifted Peggy off him.

"Peggy, how many times do I have to tell you that your girth can kill Redmond?" Tom reminded like a nagging mother, with Redmond laughing heartily.

Sora shuffled over to them and stopped. He fell backwards, as his legs needed constant movement, on to the couch. "Mirror?" he asked Tom. Tom threw him a small hand mirror. Sora caught it, lacking co-ordination but he caught it anyway. He used the hand mirror to look at the hickey on his neck. Ah, blast his body for giving in to those kisses!

Sora was still reminiscing when Tom walked over to take his temperature. The larger brunette placed his hand on the smaller one's forehead. Tom's hand brought a flashback into his head – Riku's hand sneaking up his shirt while his other was ruffling through Sora's hair. Sora screamed and pushed back Tom. The other was surprised. "I'm sorry…" Sora began, but Tom interrupted. "No, there's no need to apologise. I understand that I should have warned you first. Take all the time you need. Oh and by the way, you still have a temperature."

-----

The next day

Sora had had a peaceful sleep the night before. Maybe it was because of the rearranging, and his mind was screaming for a break. He rubbed his eyes. He walked – Wait, he could walk? He could walk! Sora began dancing – DANCING! Around with joy. Sora ran around the room, his enthusiasm for life returning. Suddenly he fell to the ground.

"See? I told you he'd only last 5 minutes! You all owe me ten bucks!" Redmond's unmistakable voice rang out.

Several voices groaned, but handed over the cash. Redmond walked out, the others following suit. Tom lifted Sora, careful not to touch the hickey on the boy's stomach, and lifted him onto his shoulders. They walked out. Sora wondered where they were going.

Tom lifted him off his shoulders when they reached the sandy clearing. The Oathkeeper Keyblade still remained there.

"Well, Sora? Do you want it?" Tom asked, sticking it into the sand in front of him. It stuck out like a stone monument, nothing more than a memory of times past.

A memory of him and Kairi together. It looked like that was all this blade was now. A memory. He kicked it into the dirt.

"I see." Henry said. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Sora." Peggy and Tom took 1 of Sora's arms each, while Michael grabbed his legs in a bear hug. Henry gestured to a figure in the forest. The figure walked into the clearing, his silver hair as bright as the moon, and his eyes sparking like emeralds.

"Sora." He said, quite matter-of-factly. "We have a **LOT** to talk about."

TO BE CONTINUED…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Call To Arms

Thank you to all reviewers for your kind opinions and comments! Remember, you are always keeping me writing chapters! The hall of fame includes:

MysticMaiden 18 (again – good to know someone is following!)

Crazydrawinggirl (Great to see more people enjoying my stories!)

Brindlegone (Woot! Hope to hear from you again!)

Jenjen123 (Thank you for adding my story to your favourites!)

iamsosmrt (Thank you for adding this to your story alerts!)

This chapter is a YAOI CHAPTER!!! (Hurrah, I enjoy writing them!) But it's not just any Yaoi chapter, it's a SHOTA (man with boy) chapter! So please enjoy the fight scene and Sora with someone you won't expect…

SomebodyxSomebody

Chapter 7: Call To Arms

"Sora." Riku said, standing calmly in the sandy clearing. "We have a **LOT** to talk about."

Sora's face scrunched in hatred. "HOW COULD YOU?" Sora bellowed, struggling in Tom and Peggy's grip. "YOU RAPED ME!"

"Oh please. 'Raped' is such a hateful word. I prefer… 'Sexually assaulted'."

Sora was NOT in the mood for sarcasm. He squirmed wildly, and wriggled free from Peggy's grip. Before could Tom grab both of Sora's arms and hold them, Sora summoned Kingdom Key and threw it. Riku smashed the key to the ground, then stabbed the Soul Eater through it. Riku's tactic of incapacitating Keyblades.

"I'm gonna get you again." Riku said, walking toward Sora. Tom and Michael let go of him, and along with Peggy and Henry, sprang to Sora's defence.

"Now hang on!" Tom yelled. "Yeah!" Henry said. "You said you only wanted to talk!" Riku pulled his tranquilizer and shot down Tom and Redmond, and hit Peggy with two of the sleeping needles. 2 flew at Henry, who dodged them.

"Not… This… TIME!" He yelled, punching Riku in the stomach. The silver haired boy doubled over, and fired his last tranquilizer at Henry, who dodged. Peggy and Henry converged on Riku, who ran. Henry and Peggy ran towards Sora.

"You okay?" Henry asked. Sora nodded weakly. "Thanks, guys… If I was assaulted again, I wouldn't know what to do." Peggy began reassuring Sora that it would never happen again while Henry began checking his friends. When Peggy asked their status, he got a simple reply.

"Tom's strong, and Michael is almost always restless. They'll be up in about an hour." Peggy was about to reply, but dropped to the ground with two more sleeping needles in his body. Henry turned around to Peggy, but felt a dart in his neck. He dropped. Riku walked out of his hiding position.

"You know, my tranquilizer pistol can only hold seven shots, so it's in the wielder's best interest to buy some 3-dart reload packs. And how needed they were." Riku pinned Sora to a boulder sticking out of the sand. He could feel Riku's hot breath on his neck. Sora fought it.

"What are… ungh… Trying to accomplish… by doing this?" Riku licked Sora's ear. "You have a heart of steel, Sora. I noticed that after you got through the initial shock of being violated, you were fine, and would continue to bother Kairi and I. So, let's see how many I times I need to make yoo mine before your mind collapses."

Riku snuck his hands up Sora's shirt, and placed his lips over Sora's. Riku's lips caressed Sora's, as the older teen's tongue begged for entry. Sora did not allow, so eventually the vicious tongue forced it's way through Sora's lip defences. Sora tensed up. "_Not again_" Sora thought as his shirt was pulled up to his shoulders. A hickey was planted on his stomach, and then suddenly Riku stopped. Sora looked up to see Riku, with his tranquilizer gun sliced in half and an enormous blade at his shoulder.

"Don't move." Cloud Strife said to the green-eyed teen. "Sora is an ally of mine, and you think you take him against his will? Not while I live." Riku pulled up the Soul Eater and began matching Cloud strike for strike. Sora took the opportunity and summoned the Kingdom Key. He began to rush forward but was stopped by a hand wrapped in black. There, standing beside him, was Sephiroth – the One-Winged Angel himself.

"We'll handle this." The man said, and rushed toward Riku with Masamune in hand. Cloud saw him and readied his Buster Sword.

"Sephiroth!" He said, holding his oversized blade in front of him protectively. Sephiroth turned to him and laughed softly.

"You're always nervous and jumpy when it comes to me, right Cloud?" He asked tauntingly. "Don't worry; I'm on your side this time – but only this once." The two men charged at Riku, who dodged Cloud and began fighting Sephiroth.

"You." Sephiroth said, talking to Riku while fighting Riku masterfully. "You didn't think I would let you be the person who defeated the Keyblade Master? The only one who has defeated me apart from Cloud? No. I will take that titles!" The One-Winged Angel darted toward Riku. Sephiroth was pushed back by Riku, and Cloud jumped up to take his place in the conflict. Riku embraced the darkness within, and went into his Dark Form. Riku threw back Cloud, smashing him to the ground.

Cloud got up, and felt warm and fuzzy. He turned to see Aerith healing him.

"Cloud!" Aerith yelled out to him. She embraced him, and he returned it. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Tifa walked out of the forest. Cloud talked to them.

"Aerith, get Sora to safety. The rest of you, take of his friends." Leon took Tom, Yuffie took Redmond, Tifa took Henry and Cid took Peggy, and got them to safety. Aerith knelt down beside a traumatized Sora, and pulled back down Sora's shirt and restored his jacket to his body. Sora kept looking up at the massive swordfight going on above him.

"C'mon, Sora… We have to leave." Sora kept looking up, until Aerith shook him by the shoulders. "Sora, I know you're disturbed, but we must get going." Sora looked at Aerith.

"Thank you." He said. He had more hickeys, and more bruises from where Riku kept pinning him, both on his back and his arms. It scarred him mentally. But it didn't make him afraid, it made him **ANGRY**. He turned back to Aerith. "Can you give me a boost?" He asked. She nodded, and muttered words. He flew up in the air, just as Riku successfully threw back Cloud and Sephiroth. He grinned, only to see a furious Sora roaring through the air, swinging his Oblivion Keyblade. He had only brought 3 Keyblades with him: the Kingdom Key, Oblivion, and Oathkeeper. Now he was swinging lethally with the most lethal Keyblade he had with him.

Oblivion clashed with Soul Eater, and slashes were exchanged. Eventually Sora fell, losing Aerith's spell. He landed on the top branch of a tree, and watched as Cloud's Buster Sword clashed with the demonic blade. Riku swung down, Cloud defensively rose his sword, and the bandages that enveloped his sword were slashed, the white cloth fell beneath him. Sora jumped up, and swung with all his might. Riku plummeted to the ground beneath him. Sora landed, placing Oblivion through Soul Eater and the Kingdom Key at Riku's chest.

Leon and company walked back in. "The 4 kids are at Henry's house." Cloud nodded, and swung his sword to the side to face Sephiroth's Masamune. The two swords were locked.

"We're still enemies. This doesn't change a thing." Cloud said menacingly to Sephiroth.

The One-Winged Angel smirked. "That's a shame." He said in his deep voice. "We fight so well together as a team…" Cloud steadied himself.

"All I did was answer Sora's call to arms!"

"And all I did was follow."

Cloud charged forward, but Sephiroth blocked easily. Then he fell forward, reeling from an attack from behind. Tifa was there, jumping back after her kick. Sephiroth turned to face Tifa, but then he saw them. Yuffie's ninja star, Cid's spear, Aerith's staff and Leon's Gunblade all so close to his face that he saw no way out.

"Well, Cloud… What now?" he asked, but knew full well the answer. Cloud knocked Sephiroth's Masamune aside and thrusted his hands in, and as the Buster Sword clove through Sephiroth's stomach, Sephiroth started to disintegrate. "Ha… Ha… You can… Kill me… As many times… As you want… But the darkness here…" His Masamune brushed past Cloud's heart. "Will always call me… Back!" And with one more of his trademark smirks, he vanished.

"Again." Cloud said, raising his sword to the sky not in victory, but in anger. "HOW MANY TIMES!?" He bellowed, as if Sephiroth could hear him. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I FIGHT YOU!? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I BRING YOU DOWN… TO TAKE YOU DOWN FOR GOOD?" He yelled, a tear forming in his eye.

Cloud lowered his sword, and Tifa came to his side. "Let's get out of here." She said, and Aerith opened a portal back to Hollow Bastion. As the group walked through the portal, Cloud told them that he would take a ship back, because he needed some time alone. They left, and said their goodbyes to Sora. Cloud began walking away from the brunette when the brunette in question stopped Cloud.

"Thanks…" He said. Cloud nodded, and began to walk again, but Sora stopped him again. "I know you're a mercenary… But I don't have any money, so…"

Cloud was shocked to see the boy crying while removing his jacket. He walked over to the brunette, and knelt down to him. Cloud gently wrapped the boy's jacket back around the petite, sapphire-eyed kid.

"I'm not going to take your body." Cloud said, and sat down behind Sora. He shuffled the kid into his lap. Sora expected kisses, but was pleasantly surprised when the older blonde instead placed his hand over Sora's crotch and began rubbing. Sora moaned softly. Cloud wondered whether to reach up the boy's shirt. On one hand, it could be violating his trust. On the other hand, it could increase his pleasure…

Cloud's hand went up the boy's shirt, rubbing his already hard nipple. Sora's bodily urges were coming out fast. Sora wasn't a premature ejaculator or anything; it's just that Cloud did it so well. Maybe he'd done it before…

Cloud unzipped the young boy's fly and grabbed hold of his underwear. He began pumping the adolescent's sexual organ while trying to ignore his own throbbing erection. Eventually Sora ejaculated in a frenzy of pleasure, gasping for breath. His pleasure still remained, and Sora stroked his member to release the final moment. The hot, sticky liquid was all over Sora's underwear. Sora was panting. Cloud zipped up Sora's pants and pulled his shirt back down.

Suddenly, Cloud felt something creep into his brain. A drive of insanity and fury. He spun Sora round to face Cloud's crotch. Cloud unzipped his fly and removed his underwear. The adolescent boy faced Cloud's penis, which was standing straight up in front of him. Cloud grabbed hold of Sora's head and pulled it over to his body. Cloud separated his legs further, and placed Sora's head between them.

"Suck." He said, and Sora obeyed. After the kindness Cloud had given him, he wondered about his sudden change of heart. He was about to ask, but Cloud's strong hands kept Sora's head pressed to his member. After a few minutes of forced sucking, the blonde man ejaculated in Sora's mouth, the white liquid escaping between the teen's lips as the smaller pulled away from Cloud's pubic area. It was only then that the man realized that he had become the very thing the brunette had called for him to defeat. As the teen gagged, trying to remove all the cum from his mouth, he also dripped many tears from his eyes, all of them falling to the ground and were absorbed by the parched sand. Cloud ran over to Sora.

"Sora, I'm so sorry." Sora turned to him.

"It's obvious that I'm the same to all of you. Someone to gain the trust of, then make me fulfill your perverted fantasies…" Cloud looked down at his (re-clothed) crotch, as if this were its fault. No. It was his fault alone. "I'm so sorry…" Cloud said, then turned.

Cloud opened a portal to Hollow Bastion. Suddenly he didn't feel like taking a ship back.

As Cloud left, Sora lay there. He knew that soon the others would find him, but he didn't have the strength to get up. Then suddenly…

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" Riku asked, looking down at the vulnerable brunette. Then suddenly a figure roared out of the bush.

"RRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" Came the figure, punching Riku in the head. As Riku fell to the ground, Henry stood there, kicking Riku. He then noticed Sora, smiled, and said simply:

"I've been waiting to do that for a bit now."

-----

Okay! What did you all think? Please review, leave a memento of your visit!

This is my first non-cliffhanger in a while! Also it's my first major Yaoi scene!

2 – Yes… Sephiroth will return, don't you worry… Muhuhahaha…


	8. The End Of One's World

Keep reviewing alright? Our little community of SomebodyxSomebody fans… I expected this to get NO reviews. Now look – Chapter 8 and going strong!

Sorry all, but it's time we got back to some mainstream story and leave the yaoi behind for a bit. It will return though. Oh yes… It will return…

SomebodyxSomebody

Chapter 8: The End Of One's World

Tom placed another punch on Riku. Riku spluttered, then threw a kick, which Tom caught in mid-air. Tom swung Riku by the leg and tossed him to the other side of the beach. Riku looked up. Standing on top of Henry's mansion house was Peggy and Redmond. Peggy was in charge of making sure the Oblivion Keyblade didn't slip off the Soul Eater. Sora, Redmond and Henry were simply watching the fight below. Meanwhile down below, Tom was responsible for giving Riku a well-deserved beating.

Tom gripped Riku by his shirt collar and headbutted Riku's chest. The silver haired teen gasped with pain. Tom threw him back over. Kairi ran out of the bush, yelling Riku's name. Then she saw Tom converging on Riku. Kairi ran in between the two.

"Stay back." Tom said. "I don't hit girls." Kairi smirked.

"No, but I hit boys." She replied striking Tom with a massive swing kick to the face.

Tom didn't drop, but he did stagger back. "I'm gonna bleed there now!" He said to the redhead teen, and walked toward her. "You got quite some punch, just like the one you betrayed." He gestured to Sora. Kairi knew now.

"So that's why you're attacking Riku? You got pulled in to Sora's dramatic lies?" Tom squinted at Kairi.

"Lies? What about Riku's raping session with Sora?"

"Riku's WHAT session?"

Now it was Tom's turn to smirk. She didn't know. "Riku has tried to rape Sora four times, and succeeded once. Where did you think Sora was during those days?"

"I-I thought he was taking a break…"

"No, you foolish, oblivious girl! He was emotionally distraught, learning how to think again! Riku deserves everything he is getting!" Kairi covered her ears. She would not listen to these lies.

"You're wrong!" she yelled at him. "Riku would never do that to his friend! It's just another one of Sora's exaggerated stories!"

Tom shook his head. "We were the ones who helped him back on his feet. We were the ones who failed to protect him."

At that moment, Riku woke up behind Tom, and winked at Kairi. Riku charged from behind and struck Tom in the back. Tom swung his fist around and accidentally hit Kairi in the leg. He ran toward her, apologizing profusely. At that moment, Riku hit home with another punch on Tom and made him drop.

Kairi jumped up and entered Henry's house. Redmond ran in to confront her, but she had become determined not to be weaker than Sora, so she had learnt some fighting skills in his absence. Redmond fell to her, and she ran up the stairs.

Sora jumped down from the roof of the house and glared at Riku, the Kingdom Key in hand. "Riku!" He yelled, and then charged. Riku blocked him, once again wielding the Oathkeeper. "We were best friends… Now I hate you… For all that you've done…"

Riku gained the upper hand in the fight. "But I know deep down… You loved it." Sora screamed and thrusted the Kingdom Key at Riku's face, but the Soul Eater caught it.

"I most certainly did NOT enjoy it!" Sora roared, swinging his blade. "And I did NOT enjoy Cloud either!" Riku jumped back and smirked.

"Cloud, eh? Seems to me like you're the flavour of the month." Sora growled and ran forward. Riku blocked him with the Oathkeeper and struck forward.

Meanwhile, on top of the roof, Kairi downed Henry after a very fast fight and went on to Peggy. Peggy took many hits before falling, falling only because he was too slow to block attacks or counterattack. Kairi removed the Oblivion, and Riku called the Soul Eater. Sora called the Oblivion and the 2 continued fighting. Kairi reached into a pouch on her belt. Riku had a tranquilizer gun and 21 needles. 20 of them had been used, wasted or sliced in half by Cloud's sword. But she held the last one. She dashed down the building, and Sora noticed her approach.

"Riku!" she yelled. "Stop fighting!" Riku did as he was told, and Kairi ran over. She begged for Sora to stop fighting. He refused, and Sora turned back to his duel with Riku. Kairi placed her hand over Sora's crotch. Sora instantly tensed up, and a few seconds later his mind drifted away. But his mind drifting away was not a result of the girl's touch; it was because there was a sleeping needle planted in his arm. His mind went as black as his eyes did.

-----

"Sora, wake up…" It was the sweetest voice Sora had heard. He opened his eyes to see the redhead beauty Kairi looking down at him, their faces so close together that they were almost kissing. Then suddenly came the voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Do what you want with him, or it's my turn." Kairi stepped between Sora and Riku. She spoke to Riku angrily.

"While Sora here has been asleep, I examined his body – hickeys and pinning bruises! Not to mention the damage in his lower regions! Damnit Riku! I can understand that you did it so he wouldn't be harassing us anymore, but you're hurting him, mentally and physically!" Henry walked out of the shadows.

"His will enthusiasm for life is fading too." Henry said, striding toward the three. "He's barely eaten in a week. He's living off body fluids." Riku scoffed.

"And how would you know, Dr. Henry?" Riku asked mockingly.

"My Mother and Redmond's Father, and Tom's Father are all doctors. We all learn from them. I'm studying to be a doctor." That shut Riku up.

Sora's groggy voice came in. "How am I doing?" he croaked, and they turned back to him. "You're in bad shape." Kairi said, and Henry continued. "On the inside too."

Kairi began making a list of Sora's health needs. It was fairly short. The external damages just needed time to heal, and he needed to be pumped full of food and water. Plus there was the obvious: Sora needed plenty of rest.

While Sora was recuperating, Kairi and Riku began negotiating with Redmond and Henry. "Unfortunately, whether Sora decides to bother you or not is out of our power." Henry made his point, and Redmond continued on the emphasis of safety. "But no matter how much he bothers you, you cannot sexually abuse him!"

Kairi nodded in agreement. Kairi still loved Sora, but she had chosen Riku. Riku had even raped Sora! Should she keep the abusive bad guy… Or take back the innocent brunette? Boy, she was at a fucking fork in the road now…

Kairi snapped out of her trance and spoke. "I think that Riku and Sora can work things out not resorting to abuse or violence." Kairi held up the Kingdom Key and Oblivion Keyblades. It was Riku's turn to speak.

"I don't think Sora will be content with settling things with a game of something or other." Riku said as Peggy entered the room. "Excuse me." He said, and pulled out the Oathkeeper. "Does this mean anything to you? I heard Tom, Henry and Sora talking about this blade, or something similar called the 'Oathkeeper'. Kairi thanked Peggy for it and took it from him. Peggy sat down to continue the negotiations of a no-abuse peace treaty.

At that moment, Tom walked in holding Sora, who was unconscious, in his arms like a baby. Tom sat down at a couch. "He's worse than we thought. Your average 14 year old teenager is 60 Kilograms (121 pounds approximately), but Sora's under eating means that he is anorexic at 44 Kilograms (85 pounds approx.). We'll take care of him."

Riku abruptly stood up and left, Peggy by his side. When Tom asked why, Peggy summed up all his courage and told Tom everything he had bottled in for some time.

"I'm sorry," he said, to Tom in particular. "But you are my Somebody. That's right, I am no-one but your Nobody. Good for nothing." Tom gasped. No way… Nothing had happened to Tom except… Of course. When the Destiny Islands were swallowed, Redmond and Henry had escaped, but Tom had been swallowed. Peggy appeared on the Destiny Islands when it was reborn, instead of Twilight Town. Peggy had been with them for 10 months…

"But why? Why do you leave us? It doesn't have to mean a thing! We can still be friends!" Peggy wasn't sad. He couldn't be. "Tom… I have no family. I washed ashore these islands with no memory and no family… I've been living alone with your friends. When I met you, I knew everything… But I just kept it in. We finally built a hut for me to stay in. All that for nothing. I'm so sorry…" Peggy said.

Riku turned back around and talked to the group of 4. "Be at the fallen beach, in 2 hours."

"We'll be there." Tom said, glaring at Peggy in a mix of sadness and anger.

The fallen beach was a place the kids went to settle disputes. It was unmonitored, and never visited by the adults. You could watch from the cliffs, but if you went on the beach, you were fair game. Sora, Henry, Tom and Redmond were massed there 10 minutes before the time. Henry strapped on his home-made weapon, a gauntlet with 2 spears attached. Redmond sheathed his sword, and Tom readied his war hammer, which they both crafted themselves from large blocks of metal.

"Sora." He said, and looked at the brunette. "Stay out of this fight. We'll defeat Riku." Sora began to object, but Kairi ran over, yelling that Riku had told her to stay out of the fight too. "You need your rest. Stay out. We'll see you later." Tom said, moving with Redmond and Henry to the beach. They waited there, and eventually two figures appeared in the dust on the horizon.

Riku walked out of the dust, with sword in hand and Peggy at his side. Henry and Michael ran forward, only to be forced aside by Riku's dark energy. Tom charged at Peggy, only to jump aside as Riku's dark Firaga burned a large section of sand into purple glass. They looked up to see a Reflega surrounding them, courtesy of Redmond. Henry and Redmond dueled with Riku, Tom fought his old friend Peggy, crying as he did.

"WE WERE LIKE BROTHERS!" He yelled, swinging at Peggy with his hammer. Peggy blocked with his majestic axe, and flung Tom aside. Sora was watching this beach battle from the cliff, when suddenly Riku came out of nowhere, his sword lunging for Sora's jugular vein. However, Tom literally emerged from nowhere, blocked the attack, and threw Riku back. Riku merged his darkness within his Soul Eater, and swung it at Tom, disarming him of his hammer. Riku grabbed hold of Tom's head and lifted him.

"NO!" Peggy yelled, but it was too late. Riku smirked.

Riku forced every drop of available dark energy into the larger teen's body, and it overloaded him. Tom looked down, and saw Sora… Henry… Redmond… And Peggy. And that image of his friends was the last image the teen ever saw. "Goodbye…" He said to them all.

Tom died as the darkness filled his veins, suffocating his heart.

Riku encased the body in an ice that never melts, an ice created only by the demonic darkness. He dropped the lifeless body to the ground below, where Henry and Redmond looked down at it, sobbing.

"It can't be…"

"He was always there…"

Henry screamed with the utmost sorrow and anger, and jumped at Riku. Riku dodged the spears on his gauntlet, and sliced them in half.

As Riku held a blade to Henry's head, Peggy ran over to Tom's body, Redmond yelled out to Peggy, and sliced the wooden shaft of Peggy's giant axe in half with his sword. Redmond then cut a gash in Peggy's arm.

"HOW COULD YOU STAND THERE AND LET YOUR SOMEBODY… NO - YOUR BEST FRIEND DIE?" Redmond bellowed, and Peggy tried to get up, but Redmond stabbed Peggy through the shoulder. Peggy fainted, and Henry floated down beside them. He looked up to see Riku, fuming with a severed spearhead in his arm, courtesy of a quick move by Henry.

Redmond gathered up all his strength, picked up the frozen Tom, and walked back up to Sora, who watched the two friends as they approached, both crying openly, and Sora saw what had happened. Tom was dead, his mouth forever frozen in the shape of a scream, and the view of his 4 friends below stuck in his eyes for eternity.

"Riku… I'LL KILL YOU!" Sora yelled, and charged at Riku with everything he had.

To Be Continued…

PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!


	9. Misfortune Abounds

Thank you to none other than LightsDarkChild, the author of the prestigious War of Sugar!!! War of Sugar is one of the funniest I've ever read - I am honoured by your reviews! On to the chapter… And unfortunately, there are more bad things coming for poor Sora…

And this is a relatively short chapter, but next chapter is a MEGA LONG chapter.

SomebodyxSomebody 9

Misfortune Abounds

Sora screamed, charging at Riku with his 2 Keyblades, the Kingdom Key and Oblivion. Riku pulled out the Oathkeeper, and two started fighting in a blur. It was impossible to follow. Down below, Peggy woke with a start and charged up the hill at Henry and Redmond. Henry began moving, but was hit in the back by Kairi. As Henry and Kairi began fistfighting, Redmond's hand-crafted sword fought Peggy, who was using Tom's war hammer.

In the sky, Sora and Riku launched forward at each other, sending Oblivion and Oathkeeper to the ground. They both threw their Keyblades. The Kingdom Key landed through the Oathkeeper, and the Soul Eater fell through Oblivion. Both Oathkeeper and Oblivion disappeared.

"Wha…?" Sora gasped. "That's never happened before…"

Riku and Sora summoned back their respective Keyblade and sword. "It appears the Keyblades would prefer us to fight only with these." Riku said, holding up the Soul Eater and gesturing to the Kingdom Key. Sora re-summoned his silver-and gold Keyblade and the two resumed their incredible fight.

Kairi dropped to the ground, quite a bit hurt. She deserved it, for what she had done to Sora. No, wait – what she and Riku had done to him. Sora, Kairi, and Riku. These 3, and their quarrels, were responsible for Tom's death. That was what Henry thought, fuming. He watched as Redmond slew Peggy below, driving his katana through Peggy's heart in pure revenge. Peggy disappeared in blackness as all Nobodies do.

Henry could feel the darkness brimming inside him. He embraced it, giving in. One demon wing sprouted out of his left shoulder, and he grew taller and stronger. He grinned. He held up his hand, and his shattered gauntlet (plus spears), Peggy's axe blade and Tom's hammer rose up to him.

He could control metal with his thoughts.

He grinned evilly to himself, and began to craft his weapon of choice. He re-shaped the gauntlet into a handle, and joined the two spear blades to it. He then lengthened the hammer and made it sharp as if to be a sword. At the very top he placed Peggy's axe, discarding the wooden handle.

He had a poleax.

He called to Redmond. The two tied Kairi up and took her with them. She was to be their trading item with Riku.

Sora and Riku still fought with their two blades, swinging at one another viciously, until at last Riku disarmed Sora. Riku once again stabbed his Soul Eater through Sora's Kingdom Key, disabling it.

Riku abandoned his sword and walked toward Sora. He pushed the innocent brunette on to the ground and pinned him. Riku slid his crotch between Sora's legs.

"So this is what you want? To rape me again?"

"Yes… And do you know why? You brought this upon yourself… I tried to have a relationship with Kairi in which we would both be nice to you, but you had to go and exploit our kindness!"

Sora grunted in slight pain as he heard Riku unzip his shorts. "You'd feel betrayed too if your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend."

Riku backhand-smacked Sora across the face. "DON'T PUT ME IN YOUR SHOES! THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND YOURS ALONE!!!"

Riku removed Sora's belt and jacket, and unzipped his red one-piece shirt/shorts. He pushed Sora's limbs accordingly so that he could get the clothing off. Soon the brunette wore nil but his underwear and necklace.

Riku forced his body full on Sora's, kissing passionately and leaving hickeys across his chest. He then forced off Sora's underwear and began. Sora would have screamed, but Riku placed his hand over Sora's mouth. It didn't take long for blood to start trickling down Sora's leg. Sora screamed with each new thrust, but each scream was muffled by Riku's hand. After a few minutes of thrusting, Riku gave his final thrust and released his cum into Sora. Sora screamed, feeling like he was going to die.

"I'm sorry that was a lot more rough than last time, but this will continue if you and your friends don't stop fighting us. Maybe next time I'll feel more generous and be a bit more gentle." Riku said as he put his own clothes on and left Sora there naked, blood dripping into the sand.

------

Redmond and Dark Henry sat there, until they saw something. A dot of white and a dot of black streaming toward the islands. It had begun.

"I'll take the girl. You stay here. If I should die, you have no right to die pointlessly."

-----

Sora whimpered and gasped in pain each time he used the one arm that still responded to his senses to pull him across the ground.

Usually Sora was full of emotions. But the only thing dominating him this time was a feeling.

Pain.

That was all there was. Pain.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next chapter will is the last chapter, and thus will be quite long! Hope you all enjoy it, and please leave a review!


	10. Finality

Here it is, the last chapter for my first fanfiction. Thanks to all who helped this get over 2500 satisfying hits! Here's where it all ends… The end of SomebodyxSomebody!

First and foremost, thank you to Mysticmaiden 18, for adding this to your story alerts, also being my first reviewer and leaving a second since!

Thanks to Brindlegone, who is also an Australian, for 2 reviews, a story alert, and advice!

Thanks to Crazydrawinggirl, who left 2 reviews, and added this to her story alerts!

Thanks to My Paopu Fruit, who added this to their alerts!

Thanks to syp230, who added this to their favourites!

Thanks to LightsDarkChild, who added this to her favourites AND left 4 reviews! Thank you so much!

Thanks to xcrying bunny, who added this to story alerts and left a review!

Thanks to Jenjen 123 for adding this to your favs, and Wasurerarenai, coastaltigeress and iamsosmrt for adding this to your alerts!

And finally, for adding this to her favourites and leading an incredible 5 reviews, Kingdom.Hearts.is.my.ADDICTION!

AND OF COURSE, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND STUCK WITH ME THIS FAR!

SomebodyxSomebody - Chapter 10: Finality

Henry flew on one wing across to the island, dragging an unconscious Kairi beneath him. He dropped Kairi off at the shore and flew on to meet Riku.

Meanwhile, Cloud, a pinprick of light in the sky, proceeded toward the island, flying on magic borrowed from Aerith. He had lost his wing, red cape and claw, his symbols of darkness, so now he was light. Only Sephiroth had grown much more powerful.

He was going to make things right for Sora.

Sora clawed his way through the sand, trying to reach the beach. Blood trickled from a gap in his underwear which he didn't have the strength to move. He just had to deal with the pain. He had to reach the secret place. He just had to. He carried a pen and paper. All he needed.

"RIKU!!!" Henry bellowed, diving from the sky at the silver-haired teen. Riku turned with the Soul Eater, clashing with Henry's poleax. Riku thrust, but Henry used the strength of his weapon and simply threw back the Soul Eater.

Cloud touched down and ran toward Sora. "Sora, are you okay?" He asked. Sora responded by saying, "Get away from me... Please… Don't rape me again…" Cloud shook his head. "Sora, that wasn't me. That was Sephiroth, he took control of me. I couldn't do anything…" But Sora had collapsed from the exhaustion and pain.

"Trouble at home?" Sephiroth's menacing voice rang out. Cloud pulled out his Buster Sword. "Sephiroth… You've ruined my friend! I'll never forgive you!" Cloud charged at Sephiroth with his Buster Sword. Sephiroth merely laughed. "You never could."

Henry and Riku continued their duel, not caring that Kairi had woken up and was on the move. Kairi was following the trail that Sora had left dragging himself through the sand. There was blood too… She was furious. Riku had… He had done this to Sora… Now there was no forgiving. She had to find Sora and keep him safe.

Sephiroth continued to parry every move Cloud threw at him, until the One-Winged Angel saw the Kingdom key spinning straight at his face. But Sora was still out cold. A red-haired girl had thrown the Keyblade. Sephiroth picked up the Keyblade and glared at Kairi. Cloud took the chance to heal himself and Sora. The brunette struggled to his feet.

"That's an interesting blade, girl. You've got quite some nerve to throw it at me." Sephiroth lifted it and prepared to strike her with it, but Sora summoned it right out of his hand, jumped in the way and took the force of Sephiroth's fist. "What?" Sephiroth gasped. Sora shook his head. "No matter how insensitive she is," He said with a tear running down his face, "I still love her! And no-one…" He charged at Sephiroth with all his might, swinging his blade, "TOUCHES HER!!!"

Sephiroth reeled back, and Cloud jumped forth, knocking away Cloud's Masamune, then cut a gash in Sephiroth's chest with his sword. Sephiroth swore and managed to take flight, but not before kicking Cloud in the chest and stealing the Buster Sword right out of his hand, then flying off on his one wing.

Riku dropped to the ground. Even while Riku was in his dark form, Henry was just too strong. Henry approached the slumping fighter and raised his poleax. Something blocked it. Cloud's Buster Sword… But the One-Winged Angel stood in his place. "You must be Henry. It's a shame I have to kill you… There's so much potential in your darkness."

Henry stared right back at Cloud's dark side. "I would ask you why… But you've already made it clear that you aren't with me… And if you're not with me… THEN YOU'RE MY ENEMY!" Henry roared, matching Sephiroth clash for clash, both on the ground and airborne.

Cloud brushed himself off, and saw Henry and Sephiroth, two pinpricks smashing into each other in the distance. Cloud looked at Sora. "Got any swords I can use?" He asked Sora jokingly. Sora took out a necklace shaped like a wolf's head. He held it in hands and swung his hands as if to summon a Keyblade, but instead a massive sword (Advent Children sword) was summoned in it's place. Sora gave it to Cloud.

"This is the sword Leon told me to give you." He said. "Just in case Sephiroth ever took back Zack's sword. I don't know who Zack is, but…" Cloud just nodded, then bent down and hugged Sora. Sora returned the embrace. "I forgive you." Sora said. Cloud blinked back a tear. "Thank you. You do not know what it means to have a friend when your enemies keep taking them from you." Sora looked into Cloud's eyes.

"Yes, I do." He said.

Sora ran off down the beach in an attempt to shake Kairi off his tail. Cloud proceeded toward the battle, determined to defeat Sephiroth – the darkness of his heart, and Henry – The one who embodied the deadly darkness Cloud had been freed of, and Riku – The one who threatened Sora. He was going to beat them all.

Cloud jumped into the thick of battle, smashing both Henry and Sephiroth at the same time. Cloud swung at Sephiroth's head, but Sephiroth ducked and kicked Cloud down to the ground. Sephiroth noticed that Henry had already left to hunt down Sora. Riku was up, and started following Henry.

Sora ran with all his strength towards the secret place he looked behind, and there was Kairi, attempting to catch up to him. He looked up, and there was Henry, attempting to track him from the sky. He saw the purple suit of Riku moving through the forests.

And they were all after him.

Cloud moved warily through the forest, continually searching for Sora. But then, Sephiroth dived through the trees and clashed swords with him above Cloud's head.

Meanwhile, Sora had nearly reached the secret place. It was almost over. He had shaken Kairi off his path and Riku was lost in the forest. He ran into the cave, observing the drawings for the last time. He then pulled out his pen and paper, and began writing.

_Dear Everyone,_

_These are the last words of Sora. The last week has crippled me to the point where I couldn't walk for an entire night, forced to crawl, bloody and raped, by the one who I thought had been my friend, Riku._

_That same person killed a friend of mine, and took my one true love._

_So this is my escape. The only way to end everything. By the time you read this, I will have ended my life with the very thing I was given a year ago by the light. Now this instrument of the light will lead me into the eternal light._

_All people are good._

_-Sora_

'_How fitting_' Sora thought, thinking of his promise to Kairi. '_That this oath will be my downfall. Well now, I kept the oath, now death must keep the same oath for me that it kept for everyone over the years._' Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, but then thought it over and instead the Oathkeeper. '_The end._' Sora thought, and plunged the razor-sharp edge into his own stomach.

Cloud swung his new sword across Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth smirked again, knowing that once again he would return.

Meanwhile, across the island, Riku suddenly lost his dark mode. Henry, who had landed, lost his wing. It fell on the sand and appeared to rot. It was as though a star had become a nova, eclipsing all the surrounding darkness. Reality crept through Riku's mind. '_What have I done?_' He thought to himself.

Kairi ran into the secret place, and saw Sora. Tears quickly came streaming out, and intensified as she read the note. She pulled herself together and called emergency. The rescue helicopter came and took Sora to the hospital. The police declared it a suicide, taking her word for it. She didn't show them the note.

Four hours later, Cloud, Henry, Riku, Kairi and Redmond stood in the hospital doorway. A doctor came out and announced Sora's status.

"Sora aimed to stab himself in the stomach. If he just hit the stomach, he will probably survive. If anything else was hit, which is likely, then there is a 93.7 percent chance he won't survive."

Riku hung his head. Sora's blood was on his hands.

The 5 people walked into an empty room. Henry began talking. "I still have dark power inside me. I could possibly use what is left of this to erase this from Sora's memory, both physically on his body and in his mind. Kairi, since you are his light, your memory would also be forgotten."

"Good." Kairi spat. "I would like to forget this." Riku hung his head. "Ditto." He added.

Henry began again. "He who does not learn from history is doomed to repeat it. That means you, Riku, and Cloud, you two must live with the guilt of what you've done… So that you never do it again." Cloud hung his head. More darkness in his heart. Although Sora had forgiven him, Henry was right.

"But… All of this will only work if Sora is going to survive. We have to wait. But in the meantime, I still must do something with the powers I have."

The group followed him the clearing where Sora had first seen Riku kiss Kairi. Henry threw his poleax in the centre, and Cloud threw his buster sword in. Henry used his metal-shaping powers and created a statue. The statue was Tom and Peggy, hands over each other's shoulders like mates. Henry carved a single word into the base of the statue. "FINALITY." The final result of this conflict.

The group trudged back into the hospital, feeling dismal. A doctor walked up to them.

"I've been looking for you. Sora… He's…"

The group waited.

"He is a good marksman. He only hit his stomach. He will survive. But he is hurt."

"_Not for long._" Riku thought, while Kairi jumped in joy next to him, and yelled, "I always knew he had good aim!"

Henry talked to the doctor. "Could we see him, please?" The doctor nodded and directed them to Sora's room. "I'll just leave you here." The doctor said and left the room.

"Quick!" Riku said. Henry held Kairi's hand. Both Kairi and Henry held one of Sora's hands.

"Forget these memories of pitch-black pain. You share the innocence of light. You shall not feel this darkness." Henry said, and a great light filled the room.

-----

Henry, Redmond, Riku and Cloud stood around. Kairi had been told that she entered a week-long coma after passing out from shock when Sora had arrived home. And Sora had passed out from sheer exhaustion from his adventures. Sora was fine, physically and mentally.

-----

Sora afterward, told his tales of other worlds, and had an excellent break. He talked to his friends, and had forgotten all about the darkness of the first week. Those memories had not just been sunk, they had been destroyed. Not even Namine would be able to track those memories. Then came the day Riku had to leave, because he could feel the last remnants of darkness welling up inside him. Riku had to go and see DiZ, the enigma who had helped him during Castle Oblivion.

Riku opened a portal to Twilight Town. He could probably find DiZ there. Kairi came running behind him.

"Riku… You could at least say goodbye to Sora and I…"

Riku turned. If only they knew.

"Sorry I have to leave on your birthday, Kairi. But I've already said goodbye to Sora. Oh and Kairi, I left you a birthday present. It's on your bed. So goodbye Kairi, I'll see you again soon." Riku walked through the portal as Kairi yelled goodbye.

Kairi walked into her room. There, tied to her bed, was Sora the innocent brunette.

Kairi closed and locked the door behind her.

Sora tried to cry out through his gag as she walked toward him.

She remembered a conversation she'd had with Riku.

"_What is love?" Kairi asked Riku._

_Riku shrugged. "I guess it's just Somebody… X Somebody."_

She smiled and looked at her birthday gift.

"Thanks, Riku."

-SomebodyxSomebody-

-FIN-

THE END! So ends my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any more queries or questions, PM or review and ask! Please! THANK YOU ALL!!!

As one final note: The 2 Songs I selected to represent SomebodyxSomebody on my Compilation CD 'The Fanfiction Anthems' are:

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
Apologise by Timbaland Ft. One Republic (Actually One Republic does all the singing, Timbaland wrote it though)

And once again, THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
